


cupid

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Showers, Sports, Swimming Pools, Teen Crush, tipsy!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak, a water polo player and uni student, didn't think that he'd bump into his high school crush again. When he does, he wasn't expecting so much drama in his life.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourites in this series (along with the next one)!! It's the only chaptered fic.

Pitch black

I'm on the opposite side of the fence

Sneaking out for a kiss, yeah

Just to tell you I like you

There ain't nobody like you

Who you gonna dance with?

Who you gonna dance with?

Who you gonna dance with? (Mmm)

He's the only one on my mind

He's the only one I call when I'm feeling reckless

Tell me that you're mine

Open up your heart for a minute

Let me see the things you got hiding in it

Cupid got us fucked up

Drawing hearts on my skin

With our initials in it

Ain't it nice out here, on the baseball field, when we're alone?

Press your lips against my neck

With me you don't pretend like when you're with your girlfriend

She's nice but she's not me

She's nice but hates me

Date me, I'm just playing

Didn't mean to say that

Sometimes kids say the dumbest things

But if you're down, so am I

I can't lie

 

[ Cupid - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNT413T8rvo)

 

_2 years earlier_

 

“Why won’t you ever talk to him?” Eva asked as they observed how the boys ran in the track and field stadium. Isak and Eva were both sitting at the stands of the stadium.

 

“I told you, he has a girlfriend.”

 

Eva sighed, “Jonas said you should either get over your crush or actually do something about it. Like, talk to him.”

 

“Eva, he’s taken. I’m glad I can at least see him here.”

 

Eva snorted, “Well, we’re seeing him running, it’s not like you can admire his beauty.”

 

Isak’s eyes were still following Even. “But I know he’s gorgeous, and that’s enough.”

 

_NOW_

 

When Isak got out of the swimming pool, he saw that he was the last person there. His teammates had already gone home after training again for their next match, but Isak wanted to swim some lengths before going home.

 

He entered the locker rooms, which they shared with other students who played other sports, and the first thing he saw was a blond head that was very familiar to him giving him his back (he could recognise him anywhere).

 

Isak’s heart started beating faster. “Halla?”

 

The other boy turned around as he put his T-shirt on and smiled at him. _What is he doing here?_ Isak thought. “Hei!” He said as he combed his wet mane of hair with his long fingers. He then stared at Isak for perhaps too long, and frowned.

 

“I feel like I know you?” Isak didn’t reply, still shocked for having seen Even, his high school crush, which he had gotten over with failed relationships, at the locker room of the uni swimming pool. “Wait, didn’t you go to Nissen? I think I saw you around.”

 

He noticed _him_ . _Even_ noticed him. Isak felt like he was blushing. “Did the cat bite your tongue?” Even asked with a smile as he folded his towel.

 

Isak shook his head. “Yeah, sorry. I thought I was the last one swimming today. And yes, I saw you around the corridors too.”

 

“I don’t swim, actually. I’m in the athletics team. Back in highschool I used to compete in a team, and wanted to keep going now at uni.” Isak acted as if he didn’t know about that aspect of Even’s teenage life. “What sport do you practice?”

 

“Water polo. I’m the goalkeeper.”

 

Even was zipping his jacket. “Cool. I guess I’ll see you around…”

 

Isak noticed that Even was waiting for a response. “Isak. I’m Isak.”

 

Even smiled at him (Isak wanted to melt) and shook hands with him. “I’m Even, nice to meet you.” And with that, he left.

 

***

 

Isak was having a gay panic attack on the bus in his way home. He dialed Eva’s number and waited for the girl to reply.

 

“Come on…” he said between his gritted teeth. He finally heard the girl on the other side of the line. “Eva! Eva, he’s here.”

 

“Who is here?”

 

“Even. He studies at uni!”

 

“Isn’t that a bit obvious?”

 

“No, not that. He was in the locker room today.”

 

“Isak, you’re shit at explaining things. I’m cooking pizza, if you want to, you can come and we can have dinner while talking about your high school crush.”

 

Isak saw the next stop announced on the bus screen. He wasn’t that far away from Eva’s. “I’m almost there.”

 

When he knocked on the door, Eva opened with a serious look. “I hope this doesn’t lead us to an eternity of obsession.”

 

Isak squinted his eyes, “Nice to see you too, Eva.”

 

The girl was already wearing pyjamas and had her hair inside a towel. “Come in,” she said with a smile. Deep down, she had always liked helping Isak with his love life. From when he was accepting his sexuality to when he broke up with his two serious boyfriends.

  


“So, what’s happening with Even now?” She took a bite of a slice of pizza. “Wow, I’m even surprised that we’re talking about him, feels like ages since we finished high school.”

 

“He’s at the athletics team at uni, and we happen to share the locker room with them. And I saw him there.”

 

Eva’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you saw him naked?!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes in response. “No. He was already dressed. But I was shocked. I just had completely forgotten about him.” When he saw Eva giving him the _are you serious?_ look, he added, “Okay, maybe not completely, but almost. I hadn’t even thought that he could be at uni. I’m even surprised that we haven’t seen him at parties.”

 

“And what happens now?” Eva asked, and waited for Isak to response while the boy finished the pizza in his mouth.

 

Isak shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I get obsessed over him again.”

 

“Please don’t. Jonas had I have suffered enough.”

 

Isak snorted, “Yeah, like I suffered when you two were together.”

 

Eva didn’t reply to that. “Maybe he’s single now.”

 

“Eva, we don’t even know if he’s gay.”

 

Eva shrugged, “Things change at uni! I mean, I was supposed to be straight.” She chuckled.  “At least you can get to meet him.”

 

Isak frowned. “How?”

 

“At the locker room! Just ask him for coffee or something, I’m sure he’ll be very nice.”

 

Isak sighed, “This feels like high school over again.”

 

***

 

Isak splashed his hands against the water when Andrei scored a goal one minute before the match was over, giving them a small victory, although it was enough. He heard the grades roar and cheer, and his teammates hugged in the water.

 

It hadn’t been his best match, Isak knew that. He normally stopped most of the balls that got close to the goal, but today he had been distracted.

 

And it was Eva’s and Jonas’ fault.

 

They always came to his matches, like two proud parents (they even had a poster with his name and face on it), sometimes Magnus and Mahdi would come too. He was used to their presence there, and he was thankful that they happily went to see him. Somehow it made him feel confident.

 

But today, when he spotted Eva and Jonas among the crowd before the match began (it wasn’t difficult, they were being the loudest), the two of them were beaming and pointing to a few rows under them.

 

And there he was.

 

Even.

 

Looking at him.

 

The older guy noticed that Isak was looking and smiled, waving his hand.

 

Isak felt himself blush and decided to wave his hand back, before trying to focus on the match that was about to start. But he couldn’t pay attention, and the other team scored _too many_ goals. If it hadn’t been for his teammates, they would’ve lost.

 

 _Why was he here?_ He kept thinking. He had never seen him in any of the matches, nor did he say the other day that he had friends in the team. Was he here for Isak? Why would he care to come to a match of a guy who was in his high school? Hell, the first time they interacted was in the locker room this last week.

 

When he got out of the locker room, after showering and celebrating with his teammates (and being reprimanded by their coach for not doing his best), he found Eva and Jonas waiting for him, like they usually did.

 

They were smiling. Jonas tilted his head, and Isak saw him. Even was standing a few metres away from his friends, typing something on his phone, and probably hadn’t even noticed them. For some reason, Isak hoping that it was destiny, Even looked up and his eyes met Isak’s, who was standing there with his sport bags hanging from his shoulder.

 

Even smile and approached, and through the corner of his eye Isak saw Eva and Jonas leave.

 

“Halla,” Even said with that deep voice Isak adored.

 

“Uh… hei,” Isak said nervously. Even smiled at him.

 

“I hope you didn’t mind that I came to see you.” _You. He came to see me. Me.,_ Isak thought. “I saw on the uni website that there was a match and thought that I should come for, you know, supporting other ex-Nissen students.”

 

“Oh. Yes, of course, it’s fine. Although it wasn’t my best match, you know, I normally play better but I… uh… didn’t sleep that well.” Isak felt like he had said that in just one breath.

 

Even giggled, and Isak felt himself blush. “You’re cute. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that next week the athletics team are competing too. In case you want to, you know, come and support another ex-Nissen student.” He winked, “See you, Isak.”

 

***

 

Isak dragged Eva and Jonas to watch Even compete. He didn’t want to go on his own, in case something happened. Evan kept saying how this reminded her of their time in school.

 

“What if he was only being nice?” Jonas asked as they sat on the grades.

 

Isak gave him a murdering look. “You’re not helping.”

 

Jonas sighed, “Bro, I don’t want you to get your hopes up and then spend a week inside your bedroom.”

 

“It wasn’t a week,” Isak said. “Just four days,” He whispered to himself.

 

“Do you think he has any chances to win?” Eva asked, to which Isak shrugged. “He was good back in school, I don’t know if he’s better or worse now. Probably better.”

 

“Oh, there he is,” Jonas said, and the three friends stretched their necks to see better. Indeed, the runners were taking positions.

 

Even was fast, and didn’t seem to get tired despite the amount of metres he had to run. Students from their university were cheering when they noticed that he was about to catch up with the runner who was currently in the first place.

 

Isak stood up, his eyes following his high school crush and trying to contain his excitement. Even was about to win. _Yes_ , he whispered, trying not to say it too loud.

 

But the runner sped up and now there was a larger distance between Even and him. Even ended up getting silver, which wasn’t bad considering that he hadn’t started from the best position. Fuck, Isak was proud when he saw standing on the podium with his medal, smiling, but tired at the same time.

 

“You should go and congratulate him,” Jonas suggested. Everyone was already leaving.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Eva said.

 

“Why not?” Isak asked, and when he spotted Even his smile fell from his face.

 

There he was, Even, kissing a girl who was standing on the other side of the fence.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even start flirting. Who knows if they can go from "ex-Nissen students" to "boyfriends"?

“Leave me alone,” Isak said from underneath his pillow, where he was hiding from the world. Jona said something from the other side of his bedroom door, and Eva added that he should come out of his bedroom. Isak just ignored them. 

 

Of course. How could he have been so stupid? He had been too naive to even think that Even, the gorgeous and perfect Even, would be single. Or than he’d be into guys. He was only being nice to Isak. He already had a girlfriend in high school, as Vilde had informed him. Isak had never seen her, she didn’t study there, but he certainly had been jealous.

 

He stayed in his bedroom for the rest of the day, and only got out to grab some food from the kitchen (after he heard Jonas leave their shared apartment). He fell asleep soon, the tears still drying on his cheeks. 

 

***

 

“What are you doing here?” Jonas asked when he entered the apartment after his last lecture.

 

Isak was on the sofa, eating some pizza he had ordered. He didn’t feel like cooking. “Just trying to get over my crush.”

 

Jonas sat next to him, worry in his eyes. “Isak, you had a training session today. You never skip training.”

 

Isak looked at him, still munching. “I needed some time. For myself.”

 

Jonas sighed and held Isak from his chin with both hands. “Look, you need to go and play some water polo. Being here will not make you forget about him. Instead, you’ll only think about him. Go and focus on something else.”

 

Isak looked at the clock hanging on a wall of their living room. “It’s too late anyways. I’ll go tomorrow.”

 

Jonas rose his eyebrows, “Promised?”

 

“Promised.” Isak rolled his eyes.

 

Jonas kissed him on his temple as he stood up, “That’s what I like to hear. I’ll be in my bedroom, in case you need anything.”

 

Isak sighed as he looked at Jonas leave, and smiled. He certainly didn’t deserve such good friends, who certainly didn’t deserve to put up with all of his shit.

 

***

Isak didn’t skip any trainings for three weeks. Jonas was right, it helped him focus on other stuff (also, his coach had told him that if he wasn’t going to take water polo seriously, he could just leave). He hated to admit it, but his friend had been right. Isak hadn’t seen Even since that horrible day. He hadn’t bumped into him at uni or in the locker rooms (thank God). He always left as soon as possible and sometimes showered at home. He had also been avoiding parties in case he found him there, kissing his girlfriend.

 

A month after seeing Even kissing that girl, however she was called, Isak came back to the track and field stadium. He knew when Even trained. He wanted,  _ needed _ , to see him. Was he okay? Was he happy? Was he worried that he hadn’t seen Isak in four weeks? Did he think about Isak at all?

 

This time, instead, he didn’t sit in the grades, because he knew that he could be seen. That’s why he stood between the bushes, behind the fence. He knew that they couldn’t see him if he hid there. He also knew that he was being a fucking stalker, but he didn’t really care about that now.

 

The runners came out on the field, and Isak knelt, just in case. Isak would love to do something reckless and jump over the fence in order to confess his love to Even, right in front of everyone, and perhaps he’d kiss him. But he was too afraid, and Even had a girlfriend.

 

He saw him, even if sometimes Even just became a blur. Isak found it cute how his mane of blond hair was so long that he had to use a ponytail in order to run. Just like Isak, he seemed to focus on what he was doing when he ran. 

 

He then noticed that the girl he had seen the other day at the race was also there, sitting on the grades. But she wasn’t hiding, because she didn’t have to. She could kiss Even whenever she wanted to. And they’d cuddle together, and have sex together, and go to the cinema together while Isak was hiding behind the bushes. 

 

***

 

Isak normally didn’t stay  _ that long _ after training, he’d perhaps swim for around twenty minutes and he’d just leave. That evening, he decided to swim for longer. He was stressed with uni, still kept thinking about Even, whom he hadn’t seen in a while, and the situation with his parents wasn’t improving either. He only noticed that he had been swimming for over an hour when the lights in the swimming pool went off.

 

He was taking his towel from his bag when he heard steps coming in the locker room. 

 

“Oh, hei,” a voice said. 

 

Isak turned around, although he knew who it was. Even. Even, all sweaty and panting, yet still as gorgeous as ever. 

 

Isak smiled, and then remember the kiss Even had shared with his  _ girlfriend _ . Hell, it had been months since then, yet it still felt like yesterday. 

 

“Why are you here so late?” Isak asked, and then regretted.

 

But Even just laughed as he took his T-shirt off. “I guess I could ask the same thing,” he replied, giving Isak his back as he also took a blue towel from his bag. 

 

“I was swimming,” Isak explained. Oh God, now he’d have to get  _ naked _ in front of Even. And, probably,  _ shower _ in front of him. 

 

“Are you coming?” A voice interrupted his thought. Right.

 

Isak gulped and took his swimsuit off, and then wrapped his towel around his hips, just as Even had done. 

 

“I was late for my training so my coach made me run after we finished.”

 

“You’re never late to your trainings,” Isak said as they entered the showers.

 

Even tilted his head, frowning. “How do you know?”

 

_ Fuck _ . “Uh… I can see you train from the swimming pool, through the glass wall. I always see you there.”

 

“I see.” Even let his towel fall and pushed it away with his foot. 

 

Isak pretended not to look, although he did catch a glance of his ass. He’d get hard, but he felt so awkward that he knew that it wouldn’t happen. 

 

Of course, he left a shower free between them, because it wouldn’t have been too creepy not to. He’d normally shower on the other wall, giving his back to Even, but not this time.

 

He heard the water running, and Even sighed. He wondered what the boy looked like under the stream of water. So he looked through the corner of his eyes. Even had his head against the white tiles and sighed, the water hitting his back.

 

Isak then noticed that he hadn’t pressed the button. The water relaxed his tense muscles, and he could feel how exhausted he was. It wouldn’t take him long to fall asleep tonight. “Everything okay?” He asked when he saw that Even was still in the same position, eyes closed, and just letting the water fall over him.

 

“Nah, don’t worry.” He used his fingers to move his fringe away. “I’m just having some problems with Sonja.”

 

Isak frowned, “Who is Sonja?”

 

“She is, well, or maybe was, my girlfriend.”

 

“ _ Oh _ . Sorry.” So Even was single?

 

Even finally looked up, “It’s fine, really. I’ll have to get used to it.”

 

“Was it serious?” The water had stopped running, and instead the communal showers were in silence, sometimes the only sound being a drop of water falling on the floor.

 

Even gave him a sad smile. “Well, we’d been together since high school.”

 

Right. So that Sonja had probably been his first love. And the idiot of Isak thought that he had chances with him.

 

“Fuck, sorry, I ask too much.”

 

“It’s fine.” Even pressed the button again and water fell over him, bringing his fringe against his forehead. “Hey, are you doing something afterwards?”

 

Isak frowned. His plan was watching Netflix until he fell asleep. “Nei? Why?”

 

“Would you like to go and grab some beers and, I don’t know, do something?”

 

Isak was surprised by the proposal. It almost felt like Even was trying to reach out for someone, as if he wanted to talk about his problems with Sonja but didn’t have anyone to turn to. And, being honest, Isak didn’t want to hear about all the drama, but it’d also mean that he’d get to spend some time with Even.

 

So obviously he said yes. 

 

“Do you really drink that?” Even asked him with a laugh when he saw taking the cheapest beer at the 24 hour store.

 

Isak shrugged, “I’m student and it’s cheap, and it’s enough to make me feel tipsy.”

 

Even was looking at him with a smile, his hand resting on the shelf. “I’m sure you’re fun when you’re tipsy.”

 

Isak avoided Even’s stare, and he could feel himself blushing as he pretended to look for another beer. The older boy didn’t say anything else until they left the store. 

 

“So, where are we going?” Isak asked as they opened their bottles of beers and toasted. 

 

“We could just… walk.”

 

“Even, it’s  _ freezing _ .”

 

“I… we could go back to mine, but, uh, I don’t know if you’d be okay with going to someone’s you barely know. It’s not that far away.”

 

Isak stared at him for a few seconds, in silence. Even’s face was dimly lit by a street light. “Even, it’s fine. It’s safe. I feel safe with you. And, after all, we were high school mates, right?”

 

Even chuckled, and then smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Follow me.”

 

When Isak entered the small flat, the first thing he noticed were the shoes by the door. “Do you share with someone?”

 

Even then noticed what Isak had seen. “They are Sonja’s, she’s still taking some of her stuff.” It seemed like Even was about to say something else about it. “Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen.”

 

Isak sat on the windowsill, admiring Even as he opened their second beer of the night. “Takk”, he said when the boy handed him one of the bottles. Even sat on the other side of the windowsill. The only light illuminating them came from the street light outside the window. 

 

“Why don’t you have a table?” isak asked.

 

Even took a sip of his beer before answering, “It was Sonja’s, so she took it with her.”

 

Isak frowned, “And where do you eat now?” 

 

“In the bedroom.”

 

“I see… So you’re done, like, for good?”

 

Even shrugged, “We decided to give us some time, to see if it goes better. It feels weird, though, being single.”

 

“You could date me,” tipsy Isak said. And then he laughed, as if he had just told a joke, even though he was saying the truth.

 

Even seemed to think he was joking and gave a soft laughter. “Yeah, I think it will be good, though, not being with someone. I mean, we were together for six years. Change is good. Just some time for myself and my friends, you know?”

 

Right. Even wanted to be on his own. Not with a girl, or Isak. He didn’t get out of a serious relationship to get into another one right after that.

 

“Isak?”

 

He shook his head and came back from his thoughts. Even was staring at him, his phone on his hand. “I’ve never given you my phone number.”

 

“Uh… yeah, sure.” He took Even’s phone from his hands and added his number on Even’s contact list.

 

When he gave the phone back, Even frowned at the screen before chuckling. “Really?  _ ex-Nissen student _ ?”

 

“Isn’t it self-explanatory enough so that you know who is it?”

Even shook his head and started typing on his phone. “Nah. I’m saving you as  _ Isak _ .” He obviously didn’t tell the younger boy, but Even added a heart emoji after the name.

 

Isak felt as if he couldn’t be there for longer. He had never spent so much time with Even, and every cell of his body was telling him to go and kiss him, to lean over to the other side of the windowsill and kiss those plump lips. 

 

“I should probably go,” he said before he didn something he’d regret.

 

“Let me take you to the door,” Even said.

 

BEfore Even could close the door behind him, Isak turned around. “If you need to talk to someone or something, you know where to find me.”

 

A caring smile appeared on Even’s face. “Thanks, Isak. You can always talk to me if you need. Good night.”

 

Isak smiled back, “Good night, Even.”

 

Even closed the door behind him, and after that ran to the kitchen for his phone. He dialed a number and leaned against the doorframe, “Come on…” 

 

“Even, I was fucking sleeping.”

 

“Mikael, listen, he was here.”

 

His friend groaned. “Who is ‘he’?”

 

“Isak.”

 

He heard him sitting on the bed, “Oh, pretty boy?”

 

Even rolled his eyes, “We don’t call him that anymore.”

 

“That’s what you called him back in high school when you didn’t know his name.  _ And _ , I’m pretty sure you call him that in your head.”

 

Even hesitated at first, but his lips curled into a smile. “Okay, yeah, I do. But anyways, he was here, and now I have his number.”

 

“And are you going to do something about your high school crush? Let me remind you that it was actually a problem for your relationship with Sonja back in school and now you’re single.”

 

“I’m not, we’ve just given some times for ourselves.”

 

“Bullshit, Ev. You broke up. And you know why. Go and talk to him.”

 

He sighed, lazily walking to his bedroom. “He’s always with his two friends. You know, the ginger girl and the boy with the curly hair.”

 

“Hmm… Isn’t there any moment when he’s alone?” 

 

Even thought about it for a while. “Even?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Yes, I think there is.”

 

“Then do whatever you have to do and conquer that boy. And now I’m going to sleep again, and you should probably too.”

 

Even laughed, “Thanks, Mikael.”

 

***

  
  


Isak needed some time alone. His father had called him that morning. Again. He kept insisting on meeting with Isak, but the boy didn’t want to. He had been angry the whole morning because of that call, and now he was even angrier because due to that call he had performed terribly bad in the training he had that afternoon.

 

He was swimming, as usual. It cleared his mind, because he had to focus on not drowning. He heard the noise of someone getting into the pool, but didn’t look up, his eyes staring at the blue tiles underneath him.

 

He finally reached the end of the pool, and he was about to swim again when he saw a very familiar mop of hair moving two lanes away from his own.

 

“Even?” He said, and swam underwater towards the boy. He grabbed him by his arm and made him stop. “You know it’s forbidden to swim without swimming caps, right?”

 

Even smiled at him, “Nice to see you too, Isak. I don’t have any.”

 

Isak was still surprised to see him here. “You could have borrowed one. And what are you doing here?” 

 

Even sighed, and then removed Isak’s swimming cap. The younger boy, startled, tried to take it from Even’s hand, but the older boy was faster and threw it to the other side of the pool.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“You have very pretty curls, no need to have them hidden.”

Isak frowned, “Even, my hair is  _ wet _ , no curls.”

 

Even chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can’t talk with you with that thing on.”

 

“Can I ask you the question again?”

 

“What question?”

 

“What I just asked, what are you doing here? You don’t swim.”

 

Even got closer to him; Isak didn’t move. The older boy shrugged, “I thought it helped me relax. Also, I wanted to learn to hold my breath underwater.” 

 

Isak rose his eyebrows. “You can’t do it?”

 

“Of course I can, but I want to hold it for longer.”

 

“Wanna try?”

 

Even rose his eyebrows, “Will you be my teacher?”

 

Isak felt himself blush. “It’s not like you need a teacher for it. We just have to sink. 3, 2, 1…” And Isak sank after taking a big breath.

 

Even followed suit, admiring Isak underwater. His eyes itched, but he didn’t care. Not when he had to be with Isak in such special place: surrounded by silence, completely on their own. This is how he’d imagined, the many times back in high school when he fantasized about being brave, breaking up with Sonja, and asking Isak (back then still  _ pretty boy _ ) out. He’d kiss him in a swimming pool, just like it happened in his favourite film.

 

But he never dared to do it.

 

Until now. 

 

He moved closer to Isak, who had his eyes closed, and softly pressed his lips against the younger boy’s. He was about to remove them, when he felt eyelashes moving against his own. Isak had probably opened his eyes.

 

Even was expecting rejection, but it never came. Instead, he felt Isak’s cold fingers curling around the nape of his neck, and then the younger boy pushed until they were both on the surface again.

 

Isak didn’t break the kiss, but instead deepened it and hummed. He had his arms now over Even’s shoulders while the other boy moved until Isak was pressed against the tiles.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Isak said against his lips, “Don’t stop.”

 

***

 

They had gone to Isak’s, that night, and kissed and cuddled together until they fell asleep. And the next morning, they both skipped their lectures. They cuddled again, now shirtless after taking a shower, and Even took the chance to draw hearts on Isak’s skin, adding a  _ I _ and an  _ E _ .

 

“I think I should probably tell you,” Even kissed Isak’s neck, “That you were my high school crush.”

 

“Wait, what?” Isak wriggled in Even’s arms until he was facing the runner. “Repeat that again.”

 

Even frowned, “I said that… uh… you were my high school crush?”

 

Isak gave him a toothed smile, “Really? You know I’ve been drooling over you since I saw you in Nissen, right?”

 

Even felt something pulling from his stomach, “Please, tell me you’re kidding.” He kissed him again.

 

Isak giggled, “No, if you knew how many times Jonas and Eva have heard me talk about you…”

 

Even rose his eyebrows, “If you knew how many times my friends had to listen to me talking about  _ Pretty boy _ ?”

 

“Pretty boy? You called me  _ pretty boy _ ?” Isak giggled again, and Even thought that he could never ever get tired of that sound.

 

A smile appeared on Even’s face as he blushed, “I didn’t know your name, okay?”

 

They stayed in the same exact position for ten minutes, with Even with his arms around Isak’s waist. “I like it,” Isak said against Even’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there.

 

“You like what?”

 

“That nickname. You  may use it.”

 

“Back then, I never thought I’d use it with you.”

 

Isak looked up, “Better late than ever, right?”

 

Even smiled. “Better late than ever.” He sealed the sentence with a kiss.

 

What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?  
I'll give it to you, you just gotta ask, yeah  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?  
I'll give it to you, you just gotta ask, yeah

And when we get older  
And y'all break up someday  
And this is not a secret  
Maybe then you'll say you love me back  
But until then I'll be dreaming about that


End file.
